From a Place You're Not
by LadyMalirra
Summary: After several years of no contact from Rin's best friend, She begins to give up hope in ever hearing from him again. What happens though when two new boys show up to her school who are both very similar to her long-lost friend? RinxLen
1. Farewell

She turned to her best friend-afraid to speak. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but if she spoke she knew that her voice would betray her.

If she had to pick one thing that she knew the most about herself, it'd be: she sucked at good-byes. Going against the voice in her head-she began to speak,"Y-you'll be back, right?" Tears began to spill over her eyes as it registered that he _really_ was leaving her.

She searched into his clear cerulean eyes, waiting for his answer, "Of course I will."

Despite his kind words, she knew that from here forward, she would be alone to face all the hardships left to come in her life.

* * *

 _(A/N) So this story is originally from 2010... i have decided to rewrite it and change a few things. At the time, this story was my main way to vent about things going on in my personal life... So honestly in my personal opinion it was pretty cringe-worthy while reading through it. Many things also made no sense, despite this, it had well over 150 reviews and I know many wanted to see this story finished. So I have taken it upon myself to do so (: Thankfully now, however, it will be because i enjoy writing rather than because I need to vent about my situation._

 _Chapters will be set on a schedule! Look forward to it! (:_

 _please r &r!_


	2. Promises

**Chapter One-**

 **Promises**

 **(Rin's POV)**

I stared at the clock on the oven in annoyance. It was well past eleven o'clock and my father was still no where in sight. This had become a current occurrence as of lately, but it was still frustrating to say the least.

I let out a sigh before heading over to the freezer to get a TV dinner, I popped it in the microwave set the timer and took a seat at the table, awaiting the familiar sound from the microwave to signal my food was ready.

I always hated the weekends, don't get me wrong-I love being away from school and all. I just hate being alone every day, when normal teens are hanging out with friends.

At school I was pretty much a loner, sat alone, ate alone; _I was always alone._

It wasn't always like that though. I use to be quite popular, not 'popular' as in I was a snobby person who used all of their friends. I just mean I had a large friend group. However, all of that changed four years ago when my best friend had to leave our city.

You're probably thinking 'why would that change whether or not people would want to hang out with you?' Well I don't know honestly, I just guess I became more to myself, quiet and such over the years. Who wouldn't after losing their best friend?

Of course though, he promised to call me every day and he also swore to come back one day and hang out with me. I still haven't heard from him since though, and it's been almost four years.

 _Ding!_

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the microwave, grabbing the meal inside before taking a seat at my computer desk several feet away.

You're probably wondering where my parents are, well, my parents are divorced. So I just go between households, but I usually stay at my father's. Not because I prefer it though, I actually disliked it. However, due to the oh-so-reliable court system, it was determined that my father had custody over me. Our court system in our district was... skewed to say the least. My father's attorney just so happened to be the brother-in-law of the judge. How was that even legal? You got me. Needless to say, my father got pretty much everything in the marriage including custody over he and my mom's sole child-me.

I never knew where my father was, and quite honestly- I prefer it that way. All I know is that he's always at some woman's house, sleeping with her when her husband is out of town. It sickens me really, but every time I try to talk to him about it, he ignores me and tells me I'm a cold hearted person and that I need more "compassion" in my life.

My Mom? She's busy working full-time. So when i do visit her-I am hardly able to see her. I do know she loves me though. She shows it by every little action she does. It's just that I always think she's too busy for me, so I never go to her with any problems I'm having. I think that if I tried to talk with her she'd understand and would cut back on work, but that'd require some sacrifices for her. So in that relationship, I guess I can only blame myself. The last thing I would want to do is burden her when things are already hard enough being a single parent.

I stared at the computer screen in front of me, my fingers typing in the familiar web address that has become my own personal place to vent my frustrations.

The log-in screen popped up, beckoning me to type in my information once again.

* * *

 **BlogSmart Login** | **Username:** Rinny425 | **Password:** ******

* * *

I scrolled slightly through my feed, taking in everyone's recount of their day. I clicked on my homepage and thought for a moment.

Subconsciously, my eyes find their way over to my phone. Out of habit, I check for any notifications-nothing. I let out a frustrated huff and my fingers furiously typed away at my keyboard.

* * *

 **Rin1227** Ya know, I'm kind of getting tired of waiting for him to call me, but for some reason I can't give up hope. Probably because he was my best friend after all, ya know? Anyways, my Sunday was boring, I spent the majority of my day watching Netflix and pretty much doing nothing else. Anyone have any thought on the whole 'friend situation' overall?

 _about a minute ago · Comment· Like_

* * *

Instantly, three notifications popped up-two 'likes' and one comment. I quickly click the notification icon.

* * *

 **LeeksRgood4soul** and **SF-A2** like this.

 **LeeksRgood4soul** I know what you mean, my day pretty much consisted of that too. Well as for the whole situation, don't give up hope! :) Maybe something just came up!

 _About a minute ago · Delete· Reply_

* * *

I eagerly hit the 'Reply' button and start typing to my online companion. Although I had no idea who they were, they brought a huge amount of comfort towards me.

* * *

 **Rinny1227** Yeah, I won't give up, but seriously, 'something just came up'? Dude! It's been several years!

 _About a minute ago · Delete · Reply_

* * *

After replying to my internet companion, my inbox popped up with a brand new notification. I had a new message awaiting for me. Curiously, I clicked the icon and allowed my eyes to scan over the message I had received. I tilted my head. The username was an unfamiliar one.

* * *

Subject: [None]

To: YOU

From:

Just came across this blog and read your previous one as well, and just wanted to say don't give up hope! And maybe something major happened with family issues, or he may just be afraid that you forgot about him.

* * *

I looked at the newly received message in frustration, my eyebrows furrowing. I had considered that before. But I doubt that he'd think that, I mean hello we were BEST FRIENDS! Best friends don't forget each other, but then again, that obviously didn't stop him from going back on a certain promise to stay in contact with me.

Curiously, I clicked on username's profile and decided to reply to them.

* * *

Subject: [None]

To:

From: YOU

Hey, I couldn't help but notice your message. Thank you for taking the time to read my message... I have considered those options, but they really don't make sense regardless.

* * *

I pushed the chair back, deciding it was a good time to go to bed. I considered refreshing the page just one time, to check for a response. Nothing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pair of headlights illuminating the driveway. Shit. I swiftly stood up from the chair, shutting my laptop closed while tucking it under my arm. Before he was able to unlock the door, I scurried up the stairs into my room, leaving my food abandoned, and quietly shut the door behind me. I twisted the lock, securing my door and flipped off the light switch.

Right on cue, I heard the door downstairs open, two pairs of footsteps noisily making their way inside. Surely my father had brought someone home with him this time. I let out a frustrated groan.

Hastily, I ripped off my clothes and struggled in the dark to find a pair of pajamas I could yank on. After finding the exact ones I was looking for, my favorite orange tank and a pair of black shorts, I hopped onto my bed, turned my alarm clock on.

Without hesitating I turned towards my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone, I started scrolling through the missed calls and text messages.

None.

I then went through the nightly routine of turning the volume all the way up on my cell phone, _just in case_ , and placed it back onto the table.

Soon after, my eyelids became droopy and I let sleep whisk me away.

* * *

 _Beep…_

 _beep…_

 _beep…_

I reached to rub my eyes the moment I felt my eyelids begin to flutter and instantly grabbed my cell phone to see if I had any missed calls …

Nothing.

Despite this being the daily routine for awhile now, I couldn't help but feel my heart sink, disappointed.

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

I set my cell phone down back on my table and reached over to shut my noisy alarm clock off.

Another night gone and he still hadn't gotten in touch with me.

I let out a sigh and got up out of bed, not looking forward to the long day ahead of me.

The walk to school was normal. Well, normal as in super quiet and no one to talk to.

Once again, I was also the first person inside of the classroom. The halls were filled with classmates making casual talk with fellow students, speaking of their weekend and all the highlights. The clock minute hand of the classroom clock slowly ticked closer and closer to the '12' on the top.

As the classroom started to fill up one by one, I noticed something was different today. There was more excitement than usual. Curious, I started to eavesdrop on a group of two girls who crowded beside the desk next to mine.

"O-M-G! Did you see him? He was so hot! I'm SO glad he's in or homeroom!" a girl with long twin tails, known as Miku Hatsune exclaimed.

"Me too! And I also heard that he use to live here, but he moved away a couple of years ago." another girl, named Gumi said, anticipating with excitement.

The more I heard in their conversation the more I grew curious. I stared at my belongings on my desk, pretending to be occupied with my notebook as I focused on the pair's words.

"Do you know why?" Miku inquired to the green-haired female.

"Nope, all I heard was because of family reasons."

My interest in the exchange student spiked up a lot more. _Was it him? Has he finally managed to come back?_ I wondered why he hadn't talked to me at all…

I stopped listening to their conversation and sat eagerly in my seat, waiting for him to come in.

When the teacher came in, he started doing the school announcements, but the entire class was in an uproar so he had to stop.

"CLASS! Quiet down! I will introduce the new students as soon as I am done."

That instant, the class finally managed to slightly quiet down, but noisy and excited whispers were still heard throughout the room.

Impatiently, I began to mess around with the pencil on my desk, anxiously awaiting the arrival of our new classmate.

"Okay! You may come in now."

My eyes glued to the door as the entire class began to hush. When the door opened I was met with a pair of almost familiar cerulean eyes.

…

However, It couldn't be him.

I sighed and and looked back at the pair of stark-blue orbs that seemed to stare back at me.

That's when he started with the introduction, "Hello, my name is Len Kagamine." He stated as he wrote his name on the board with a piece of chalk. My heart sank reading the unfamiliar name which confirmed my thoughts. It wasn't him.

"Well, Len, is there anything that you want to say to the class?" the teacher questioned.

Len seemed to pause for a moment and then addressed the class, "Well, I use to live here when I was younger. So I hope to meet some of my old friends, as well as some new ones." Len was staring straight at me as he said that. I wasn't sure which category I fell under. He seemed really familiar, but at the same time, his hair was strikingly different from my childhood companion.

"Len, please take a seat next to the young blonde girl in the back. Miss Shion, please raise your hand."

I did as I was told, as Len made his way to the seat on the right of mine. He stopped for a moment before he smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, Rin."

I stared at him, baffled, "How did you know my name?"

He casually shrugged, "It's written on the side of your binder."

"O-Oh," I nodded, staring dumbfounded at my name is large letters which adorned the side my binder. Of course. I smiled warmly at the new student, "Nice to meet you too, Len."

Len took his seat next to me, setting his bag on the floor.

The hushed whispers of my classmates soon died down as our homeroom teacher began discussing the itinerary for the day.

* * *

Ever since Len came into the classroom, I keep having this feeling as if he's staring at me, it's very … awkward. I took a glimpse over to my right and sure enough, he was staring straight at me. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably and attempted to stare straight ahead at the blackboard.

After another minute or so, I glanced back over to my right, only to find those familiar eyes still on my face. Those eyes...

I couldn't stand it much longer, so I decided to get one thing out of my mind by writing a note to him.

I tore off a corner of a relatively small piece of paper from my notebook and started writing:

 _Do I know you from somewhere? Not to sound weird-you just look awfully similar someone._

I folded it up and secured it onto one of my pens with a rubber band to make it less obvious that i was passing a note during class, and held the pen out to him.

Len curiously looked at the object, taking the pen into his hand. He unsecured the note from it's place and began to unfold it, his eyes skimming over my handwriting.

His eyebrows scrunched up when he read it, he then picked up a nearby pencil, scribbling a response. Once he finished, he did the same thing I had done-folding the piece of paper, and securing it to the pen with a rubber band- and passed the pen back to me. My eyes eagerly scanned the note, my smile faltered slightly. However, the answer was to be expected.

 _No, I don't think we've met before. But I'd like to get to know you better._

I dropped my shoulders a bit, disappointed, but quickly recovered. He may not be my childhood friend, however, at least I have the chance to meet someone new. I carefully folded the note, sliding it into my pocket and sent a smile towards Len which he returned.

* * *

 _(A/N) Ta-daaaa! Here is chapter one. I removed a few things and changed a few oooother things just to improve clarity from the original version so things didn't contradict later on. Huehuehue._

 _Who is this childhood friend? Could it be Len?! Yes, no?!_

 _Anyways, you know the drill! R &R (:_

 _thank youuuuu~_

 _next chapter will be up next week! Keep and eye out for it (:_


	3. Unnecessary Interruptions

**Chapter Two-**

 **Unnecessary Interruptions**

 **(Rin's POV)**

"Hey, Rin!" I turned around to find the new kid, Len, chasing after me once homeroom ended.

"Hey," I stared at the panting Len in front of me, "What's wrong?" My eyebrows raised, looking at the frazzled blond in front of me.

He stood up straight and exhaled, catching his breath before he spoke before giving me a sheepish grin, "I was just wondering if you could show me to my next class."

I felt a grin spread across my face, "Sure! Do you have your schedule with you?"

"Y-Yeah!" Len swung his backpack in front of him and started digging through loads of papers in the back pocket. This was his first day, how could he possibly have that many things already in his bag? "Here it is!" Len said while handing me the paper that was among the stacks. He began to shove the remaining papers back into his bag as I scanned over his schedule.

Scanning over it, I looked at it in disbelief; we had nearly all classes together, aside from two periods.

Len positioned his back pack to its respectful place and peered over at his schedule that I held in my hand, "So where do we go?"

"We, uh, go to Biology." I handed the schedule back to its rightful owner, before I started towards the school stairs with Len trailing closely behind me.

When I reached the biology lab, I was stunned to see everyone looking towards me, until I remembered who was tagging along. Right.

I sat down in my seat, leaving Len at the front of the classroom to begin yet another introduction, I felt bad for him. Hopefully not all of the teachers would make him do that, otherwise he definitely had a long day ahead of him

"Miss Shion?" I looked up at the mention of my name, "Would you mind Mr. Kagamine looking over your notes with you?" Our teacher was pulling out some teaching material, as she awaited my answer.

I pulled out the corresponding notes from my bag as I gave my answer, "Y-Yes, Ma'am. That's fine."

The teacher offered Len a soft smile as she gestured towards my lab table, "Mr. Kagamine, please take the extra seat next to Miss Shion and copy her notes down during our lecture today."

Len carefully sat down and placed his stuff under the lab table before turning to me.

"Hey, long time no see." A goofy grin came across his face while he sarcastically recited the colloquialism.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "You could say that." I found myself let a giggle out. It felt nice having someone to speak with during classes again.

The teacher turned off the lights in the classroom and turned her laptop which was hooked to an over-head projector. Once the PowerPoint came into view, she then began her long, long talk about the different types of roots in plants. Because, you know, this is so going to help us in later on in life. I sighed as I scrawled down some quick notes and then started to doodle all over my page in between spurts of information.

Out of boredom, I started to click the end of my pen and stopped as soon as the teacher sent a glare towards me, I mouthed a 'sorry' and returned to my notes.

Carefully, I glanced to my side and stared at Len's mesmerizing eyes … There was no way I could know him. At all … I've never known anyone who had blonde hair and blue eyes besides myself, of course. Plus, his name was different from my childhood companion... Still... those eyes looked so familiar. I caught a glimpse of the top of Len's head as he diligently copied my notes and noticed the roots of his hair were a dark, brown… I furrowed my brows at him.

I stopped mid-thought when I noticed Len's piercing eyes staring back into my own.

"Is something wrong?" He mouthed to me, careful not to alert the teacher.

I shook my head and turned back to my notes, mindlessly doodling once more.

I felt a gaze peering over my shoulder, "Who's Kyo?" I heard Len whisper next to me, keeping his voice soft enough to not catch the attention of the teacher.

I blinked up at Len, "How would you know who Kyo is?"

"I don't." Len simply stated, gesturing towards my paper. I flash my attention back towards my notes. And to my embarrassment, among all of my doodles, I had also drawn a love umbrella with both my name and Kyo's under it. I felt my face heat up.

I laughed nervously, "He's just … uh …"

"A friend?" Len finished for me, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Y-yeah …" I heard Len let out a chortle at my response.

I began to furiously scratch out the image out of embarrassment, until Len grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him as if it was plainly obvious … because well it was, "I'm scratching it out."

"Why?"

"… Because there's no point." I glanced at the paper in front of me, clenching my fists. That's right. There really was no point, was there? It'd been nearly four years now since I last heard anything.

"What do you mean?" Len looked at me, quizical.

I looked towards the teacher who was still teaching, to ensure that she was unaware of our conversation, before I continued with Len, "He moved away years ago ... it's pointless to like him." I put my pen down, and stared down at the scratched-out image.

Len looked at me, amusement still shown in his eyes, "Did he like you too?"

My face flushed, "I-I don't know… a-anyways ... it's just pointless I haven't heard from him at all …"

I glanced up and noticed Len's face changed, but I couldn't identify what it his expression showed, "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That you never heard from him?" Len stared at me.

"I-I'm positive."

"What if he did call you? And what if you never answered?" Len began to question, egging me on. I let out a huff in frustration.

"I know he never called me! He promised to call me every day, but he never did!" I whispered harshly, my voice rising a bit, careful to watch the volume of my voice.

Len frowned, "Look, I'm not here to judge you, because I don't know your situation. But I'm just saying: think about it. You never know."

I rolled my eyes and very conveniently, the bell rang. Without hesitation, Len got up from the seat and walked out of the classroom, leaving me behind.

I gathered my things, shoving them in my bag and trudged out of the classroom, groaning inwardly.

Great way to start the morning, Rin… Great job. I met a new friend and already had gotten frustrated at them. I beat myself up internally.

The two following classes seemed to follow the exact same way as the previous, minus the detention slip. Len would do an introduction, and as fate would have it, he'd be seated right next to me.

I have a feeling the school faculty is out to get me.

As Len once again positioned himself in the seat next to mine he turned towards me, "Wow, so we meet again."

"So we do." I stated shortly.

Len scooted a bit forward to get a good look at my face, "You okay?"

I let out a huff, "Yeah … just … tired, I guess." I lied. There was no reason for me to direct any of my angers towards the new student. And I knew this. I let out a lengthy sigh, letting go of any pervious frustration.

"Oh." was all he said.

I grabbed the Geography textbook and flipped it open to the chapter we were currently on.

Len then raised his hand.

"Yes, Len?" The teacher inquired, taking note of his inclined hand.

"I don't have a textbook yet."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, we'll get you one soon. For the meantime, just share with Rin, please."

I groaned inwardly.

I'm positive that they are out to get me.

"Yes, sir." Len said as he began to scoot his desk next to mine. Len kept an eye on my expression, obvious to my change in attitude.

I scooted my book all onto Len's side, "Feel free to look, I don't like Geography anyway."

Len sighed and pushed the textbook in the middle between our two desks. "Hey," he started, "I didn't mean to upset you earlier, I just-"

I cut in, "You know what? It's fine."

I frowned and just let it be.

"Okay, Class!" The teacher began to announce, "Take out your vocabulary from last night." I could practically feel my heart leap right out of my chest when the teacher began to call out the list of vocabulary words and one-by-one the class would recite what they had written down… "Vocabulary"? We had vocab homework?

I anxiously flipped through my spiral notebook in hopes of maybe I had done it during class and forgot. I flipped to a page of doodling that I had spent doing yesterday while the rest of the class had done their homework.

Crap…

"Rin! 'Chlorofluorocarbon'." My hands became clammy, despite the teacher not even glancing up, I felt as if they were staring right through me. I had absolutely no idea what that word meant. I nervously glanced over at Len, who was conveniently following along in the book and pointed out the word to me.

"'C-Chlorofluorocarbon… Chemical substance, found mainly in liquid coolants, that damages the earth's protective ozone layer'." My eyes followed over the description written out in the book. I hesitantly glanced up from the book, awaiting my teacher's response. Their gaze did not falter from the list of student's ahead of them.

"Good." The teacher's monotone response came as he began to call at the next student's name, skipping over Len.

I sighed in relief and whispered my thanks to blond seated next to me.

"No problem." He smiled at me and showed me where the next vocabulary word was in the book, as I began to follow along with him.

* * *

Lunch! Oh boy how I love lunch!

I get to sit …

And talk with friends ….

Have heart-to-heart conversations….

Make jokes …

Yeah, right.

Once everyone left the classroom, I went and grabbed my lunch which was placed inside my bag and sat back down in my previous seat. The teacher was off this period, so he didn't mind if I stayed in and ate lunch in here this period as the rest of our freshman grade ate in the cafeteria.

Len looked at me before he came and took the spot in front of me and turned his chair to face my direction, "You're not going to the cafeteria?" He questioned.

"Nope, I never do." I stated simply. I really didn't want to go into details about my own self-pity.

"Why?"

I sighed, "I guess because there's no one to talk to."

Len's face scrunched up in confusion, "No one to talk to? You seem like the type who'd have a bunch of friends." Len commented as he took the contents out of his own lunch and began to eat a sandwich.

"I guess. I kind of used to have a bunch of friends." Len lifted an eyebrow before I continued, waiting for a further explanation, "But it all changed once my best friend moved away."

"This 'best friend'," he paused thoughtfully, "Is that 'Kyo'?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Who was he exactly?"

I smiled and began to describe my once-best friend, "Well, he was my best friend-"

"Obviously," Len cut in as I sent him a glare, "S-Sorry … continue."

I took a bite of my food and swallowed before continuing, "His name was Kyo. He had brown hair and blue eyes … his eyes were really pretty now that I look back. He was really funny too, everyone was friends with him."

Len looked at me baffled, "Everyone?"

"Pretty much, yeah. He even had his own fan club, but I don't think he ever knew"

Len laughed a bit and I found myself laughing with him. "A fan club?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It was pretty ridiculous, but he had one. He was an amazing friend though..." Len stopped eating for a bit and looked at me before I continued, "I bet you guys would have been close if you met!" I gushed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He was definitely the type to get along with all sorts of people" I smiled at him and continued to eat.

Len for the most part was quiet for the next few minutes. He would only include side comments every now and then, he seemed to be thinking … a lot. I don't know what he was thinking about, but he kept spacing out so it must have been important, surely he had a lot to soak in anyway with being at a new school.

Sure enough, however, after time rolled by, our conversation became more smooth between the two of us. We asked the common questions to get to know each other, my heart swelled, happy I had another person to speak with again.

Len was in the middle of sharing an experience of his in his previous town, speaking of an old classmate of his and a funny prank they had pulled on the faculty.

"Hey, Len?" I asked, cutting him off, mid-story.

Len snapped up, his eyes meeting mine, "Yes?"

I looked down, a bit embarrassed and fiddled with my thumbs before I spoke, "W-We're friends… right?"

Len smiled a bit before he answered, "Yeah…"

* * *

As the bell rang, signaling 7th period was over and we could go home, I picked up my belongings and headed towards my locker. I knelt down on the floor to reach my locker which happened to be on the bottom row. I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey." The presence announced, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Len standing behind me.

"Hey!" I greeted him and grinned as I opened my locker. "How you liking your first day of school?"

"It was great. I got to see a really good friend of mine, who I hadn't seen in years."

"Who?" I asked, eyebrows raised. The last two periods, Len and I did not share with each other, so I was curious to see who had known Len previously.

"Just a good friend of mine." He shortly stated, I pouted, unhappy with his short response.

I put several books back in my locker as I retrieved some from it. "Who is it?" I inquired.

"No one in particular." Even though my back was towards Len I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, okay then." I decided not to press any further; I stood up from my locker and shut it with my foot as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Where are you headed to?" Len asked as I began to walk outside with him trotting along beside me.

"Home." I stated simply. I never had any activities after school, I wasn't active in any sports, and had absolutely no hobbies.

"You're not going to do anything?"

I shook my head slowly, "No..."

Len looked at me, eyes showing great interest. "Why not?"

"U-Um … I just usually don't do anything." Shrugging, I continued on our path towards the exit of the school.

"Oh," Len stopped walking and turned towards me, "There's a good café not too far from here want to go with me?"

I stared at him wide-eyed, "Y-You mean it?

Len smiled, "Yeah of course I do. You think you can come?"

I grinned, "Yeah! Of course I can!"

"Cool," Len suddenly grabbed my wrist and started dashing down the sidewalk, "Come on! Hurry up!"

I huffed as I struggled to match Len's long strides, my backpack slapping against my back, I could feel the edges of my textbook prodding against the small of the back. "What the heck! You're going too fast!"

Len turned to look back at me, "Last one the café has to buy!" He let go of my wrist and started dashing down the side walk.

"L-Len! I don't even know where it's at!" I called at blonde boy, now several yards ahead of me.

Len stopped walking and turned around, waiting for me to catch up. "I win by default then." He stated once I was by his side again.

I huffed, "That's not fair." It was weird … even though I had only known Len for a short time I felt so comfortable around him.

Len grinned and ruffled my hair, "It is fair."

I attempted to fix my skewed white bow which adorned the top of my head and smoothed out my hair, "How is that fair?!"

"You've obviously have lived here longer than I have and don't even know where the café is, yet I just moved here and know exactly how to get there." He retorted.

I stopped … that was true, "It's still not fair! You're the one who invited me and you're the guy! You pay!" I challenged.

"Fine!" He retorted.

"Fine!"

With one last huff, I turned away from Len and started walking off.

"Uh, Rin?" Len called after me, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?"

"The café is this way." I turned around and noticed Len taking a right on the path; I laughed uneasily, and caught up to him, my face hot with embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh… my… GOD! This is so … GOOD!" I exclaimed, mouth full of cake.

Len grinned at me, "Wow, if I didn't know better I would think that you've never had cake before.

I chewed and swallowed my food before hastily chugging down some milk, "I don't eat sweets much." I commented shortly before taking another huge bite out of my chiffon cake, drizzled with an orange cream.

"Oh really?" Len raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Well enjoy it, because it's all on me."

I took another glance at Len, who I noticed was watching me eat. My face flushed from embarrassment. I didn't like people to stare at me in general and then to stare at me while I was eating like a mad person, might I add, was just completely embarrassing.

"Y-You sure that you don't want any?" I asked, I felt kind of guilty for making him pay when I had just met him today, despite me challenging him earlier, I didn't think he would actually agree to it. And plus, he hadn't even gotten one thing to eat here so it wasn't really fair for him to pay.

"I'm positive; I just enjoy spending time with you Rin."

I smiled a bit, "R-Really?"

He nodded, sending another smile my way.

I grinned widely as I finished my chiffon cake and then turned my attention towards a cream orange parfait to my right.

Len then started bursting out laughing.

"W-What?" I wondered, hoping I hadn't done anything subconsciously that I would regret.

Len waited for himself to calm down before replying, "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I never knew someone as tiny as you could eat like that!"

My cheeks flushed even more, "I-I'm sorry …"

Len chuckled, "Sorry for what? It's kind of cute." My cheeks erupted into flames and then my cell phone began to vibrate.

Reaching for my cell phone, I accepting the call and brought the device to my ear. "H-Hello?" I answered hesitantly, there were only a small amount of people who had my number and let alone went out of their way to call me. My stomach felt like rocks.

"Rin. Where are you?" My father began to raise his voice on the other line.

"I-I'm … uhh… At a café…" What was he doing calling me? He was supposed to be at work!

"Who are you with?" My dad's voice came out, clearly frustrated on the other side of the conversation.

"A friend." I answered shortly. Despite my father never being around, going out with friends was definitely out of the question, unless he specifically knew their family. Which would work aside from the fact that my father did not keep up with anyone from my school. So aside from Len, if I had other friends, I definitely would be unable to hang out with them.

"Rin, Who are you with?" My dad repeated, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm … with a friend of mine, who I met today …"

"Who?"

"His name is Len …"

"'His'? Rin. Who are you with? How old is this boy? Do I know his family?" His voice continued to rise as he continued his interrogation.

"He's the same age as me … he's from school …" I trailed off weakly, I felt my eyes sting. It wasn't fair. I finally had someone to hang out with and things were being cut off so shortly. I could only imagine what was going through Len's head, I turned my head away from Len's direction, covering the side of my face with my sleeve out of embarrassment. Maybe Len wouldn't see.

"Rin I don't care. You need to get home this instant."

"B-But-" I tried again, but was quickly cut off.

"Rin. This. Instant."

"But, Dad! We're just hanging out!" I felt hot tears spill onto my cheeks, I hung my head low, embarrassed. I could feel Len's gaze upon me as well as a few other people who were currently at the café, seated just a few tables from us.

"Get home. NOW." With that, the line on the other end went dead, leaving me with no other choice but to return home. I placed my phone in my pocket and brought my teary gaze up to meet Len's.

"L-Len I'm really sorry, b-but I-"

"It's fine," Len hushed me, "Can I at least walk you home?"

I was really eager to say 'yes', but I thought it'd be better if he'd stay away from my house if my dad really was home. As that would only upset him more. "I don't think that's a good idea, Len …" my bottom lip quivered.

Len rested his chin on his hand, thoughtfully, "Can I at least walk you to a certain point?"

I offered a meek smile and sniffled, nodding. My father shouldn't be able catch Len if he walked me to a certain spot out of my dad's view... but then something occurred to me, "W-Wait, how did you know I had to go home?"

Len laughed uneasily, his eyes shifting away from mine. Either your phone's volume is at its highest, or your Dad just has a really bad temper."

I laughed heartedly, wiping my tears away with my sleeve, "It's the second one."

Len smiled, glad he hadn't offended me, before leaving payment for our waitress and leading me to the exit.

My smile ultimately reverted to a frown as we arrived at our destination point, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Len grinned widely, causing me to return his smile once more before heading the rest of the way home alone.

Opening the door, I was surprised to find out that my father wasn't home. The whole house was empty in fact.

… How did he know I wasn't at the house?

Many things came to my mind that were a possible reason, but I didn't want to dread on it for too long. As long as he wasn't home would mean I wouldn't have to put up with his questions. I heaved a sigh of relief albeit frustrated with the overall situation.

I pushed any thoughts involving my dad to the back of my mind as I headed up to my room and realized just how heavy my eyelids had become.

I flopped over on my bed, not bothering to pull the covers over my slender figure and let sleep take me into its embrace.

* * *

When I awoke I quickly check my phone, noticing it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

Knowing that I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, I slowly walked downstairs to get on the computer, careful to not make much noise. When I walked past the window, I noticed my dad wasn't home and instantly relaxed.

* * *

 **BlogSmart Login| Username** : Rinny1227 | **Password:** ******

 **Rinny1227** My dad's an idiot.

 _about 5 minutes ago · Comment· Like_

 **LeeksRgood4soul** likes this.

 **LeeksRgood4soul** UH OH. What did he do now?

 _About 3 minutes ago· Delete· Reply_

 **LeeksRgood4soul,** **Rinny1227** Just typical things… Where should I start.

 _About 2 minutes ago· Delete· Reply_

 **LeeksRgood4soul** Hmmm … How bout we start with what happened today?

 _About 25 seconds ago· Delete· Reply_

The Chat Box suddenly popped up, most likely to be 'Leeks' because … obviously she wanted to know what happened.

 **LeeksRgood4soul** : Okay, so what happened now?

Me: Basically, long story short … I was out with a friend of mine and he called demanding I come home and when I get home he's not even here! It's now 3:04 am!

 **LeeksRgood4soul** : R u serious? … LOL Wow … speaking of which what are u doing up?

Me: I ended up falling asleep and I just woke up.

 **LeeksRgood4soul:** Ohhh! Well I hate to let you go so soon…. Buuuuut I should go. I have school tomorrow ughhh… D:

Me: Ugh! I understand what you mean. I'll let you go then.

 **LeeksRgood4sou** l has gone _offline._

* * *

I yawned as I turned the computer off and trudged back up the stairs. I opening up the door to my room and began to undress since I had forgotten to remove my school uniform from earlier that day. I picked out a fresh, clean pair of pajamas and laid down in my bed, nuzzling into the comforters. I let my muscles relax into the mattress, my eyelids drooping. I heaved out a contented groan, waiting for sleep to overcome me.

The last thing I remember was thinking about the new transfer student, Len.

* * *

 _(A/N) Alright! Here is chapter two... on schedule (:_

 _Made a few slight changes to the original including some grammar issues, interactions between rin/len and also combined the chapter with another... since there was no reason for them to have been separate originally lol._

 _Let me know what you think! I appreciate all the feedback (:_


End file.
